Never Ending- A Pride and Prejudice Fanfiction
by TheChappiePaper
Summary: Follow as Elizabeth retells the story that not many of us know, of what happened after her marriage through the eyes of her grandchildren.
1. Summary

We all know the familiar story of Elizabeth and Mr Darcy that has been told for more than 2 centuries, the same can be said for the grandchildren of the very same Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy.

Elizabeth has assumed, just as we had that their story had ended once she became mrs Darcy, once she had found love and a happily ever after that things would stay that way, perfect.

But she had not realized how very wrong she could be and that her story was just beginning.

Follow as Elizabeth retells the story that not many of us know, of what happened after her marriage through the eyes of her grandchildren.


	2. The story

_**A/N Hey tis I attempting to write a pride and prejudice fanfic and probably going to do a horrible job at it because I have no idea how to write in that 19th century way so if I do something wrong do let me know. Well anyway here you go and good luck**_

 **Disclaimer: Characters that were apart of Miss Jane Austen's book are not mine and belong only to her, the rest that I have added and intertwined with hers are mine**

"My wedding day was one of the best days I had ever experienced" A 60 year and some old Elizabeth told the different faces looking up at her as a storm growled outside the window. "I was promising to spend my life with the best man I knew as my favourite person did the same next to me, my sister Jane"

"That's Charlie's grandma" announced, 7 year old Amy excitedly at the mention of her red haired friend.

"Indeed it is, little one" said Benjamin picking up his cousin, 8 years his junior as her gold curls jumped as laughter sounded from her lips caused by the tickles Benjamin was running along her stomach.

"That's so romantic, sharing your special day with your best friend" Benjamin, often called Ben announced with a sigh once he had calmed the squealing girl, his mind no later going to the subject that often plagued it, love.

This statement caused a snort deemed unladylike by many to come from his elder sister.

"Anything is romantic for you, Benjamin " seethed the eldest of the Darcy cousins and a promised future spinster, 18 year old Margaret, as she tugged on the plaits that her dark hair was pulled into, promptly ignoring the tsks from her grandmother at her snort and the giggles from her cousins.

"Oh don't be so dreary Meg", said their younger sister, Mary, "being in love sounds exciting and imagine the balls you could attend" who was quite jealous at the fact that her sister would soon be able to attend balls and she had another 7 years before she could.

Elizabeth chuckled at the antics of the siblings, her attention soon being drawn by the sound of her second grandson's voice.

"Thank you for telling us that story, _again,_ grandma" spoke Thomas, a bit of annoyance laced in his squeaky voice that he had discovered changed often just as his cousin's had done when he was his age.

Elizabeth Darcy was quite fond of the story of her husband's and her own courtship, so it was no surprise that she told it to her children until they knew it word for word and it was with no surprise as well that she would go on to speak animatedly to her grandchildren about the hatred and love she had felt for their grandfather in the earlier part of her life but unlike the romantic Benjamin, many such as 14 year old Thomas soon grew bored of hearing the same love story multiple times.

"Unlike you may think, Thomas, the story does not end there" she told them, her mind already using memories to craft a story that she was unable to tell her children.

Once she had noticed that she had grabbed the attention of her grandchildren once again she continued, "despite what Meg thinks that one's story ends with marriage, it only gets more exciting"

"I do doubt that" muttered a stubborn Meg, shaking her head.

"Oh, do hush" Mary scolded her elder sister. "Please do tell us the rest of the story, grandma" she continued turning to her grandmother.

Meg playfully tugged on a piece of her sister's unruly hair that was tied back by a ribbon in admonishment of her scolding.

Shaking her head as Elizabeth noticed how Amy bobbed her head, her eyes closing slightly "I shall, another time" she informed them standing up, feeling her old bones creak as she picked up a tired Amy from Ben "for now you should go on to bed"

 _ **A/n well then that was horrible and short but I do already know what I want for a second chapter all I got to do now is word it, wish me luck and tell me what you think about the grandchildren and this chapter.**_


	3. The wedding

That night in the main room of the Pemberley manor a certain Mrs Darcy could be found lying awake the feeling of calmness around her that usually comes in the dead of the night.

Despite the lateness of the hour and the tiredness in her old eyes, her mind couldn't help but stray to the day she promised to spend her life with a men that she loved and respected.

 _40 and some years earlier_

As the sound of chatter began to die down in the full church, Mr Fitzwilliam Darcy of Pemberley's head was found to be working on its own accord as it sought out his future wife, when music sounded from the waiting musicians for the entrance of the lovely miss Bennets', he promptly found her on the arm of her father, her sister on the other.

Mr Bennet who was previously quite chuffed at the idea of giving away two daughters on the same day had to admit that it was much easier for his wife's nerves to be able to plan a wedding suitable for the society that was fit for a lord, which it had to be seeing as Mr. Darcy's uncle was apart of the guests.

The earl of Matlock, known to Elizabeth at the time as the uncle of her future husband had at first held animosity to his nephew's future wife with good reason, that he thought she was a fortune seeker and was marrying his nephew for money but after seeing them together, how she was quickly liked by his wife, who had promised to help her learn her duties as mrs Darcy, he had even gotten to accept her. That is how he found himself attending a wedding in a town in Hertfordshire.

It did seem that the small town in Hertfordshire, Meryton where our brides had grown up in was abuzz and for once it was not for their monthly assemblies rather it was to send away two of their most eligible bachelorettes, for some of the men who lived in that town.

For many that day was a day that would be remembered but the ones who it would forever hold a special place int their hearts, would be the young couples who had exchanged bright, excited smiles with each other upon seeing them.

The dark haired couple had taken a step away to allow the other to have their moment, occasionally looking to each other as they listened to the vows.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife" the pastor announced as the guests cheered at the new mr and mrs Bingley.

"Shall we Miss Bennet?" Mr. Darcy had teasingly whispered into Elizabeth's ear, using her new title.

"I shall only be for another few minutes" she had replied with a sigh in mock disappointment but then smiled up at him to show she was joking as she joined him to become mrs Darcy.

That would be the story she had retold when her 5 grandchildren trampled into her room in the early parts of the morning begging her to tell them more of her story as they took over the rest of her bed.

This romantic tale of her wedding had got a sigh from the romantic Ben, a gag from Meg and Thomas, a giggle from Amy, an excited squeal at the description of the wedding from Mary and a chuckle from Elizabeth at their reactions.

But they could not go on when their governesses had called them to their studies and Meg was called by her mother to help plan her coming out ball which she was highly against.

 ** _A/N yeah, yeah I know it's a very fillerish chapter and hardly anything exciting happens but I needed to get over the wedding because I'm horrible at those types of scenes... sorry_**

 ** _And btw just a warning the next chapter is also gonna be a filler, sorry but then I think the excitement sorta begins and I can step writing chapters with only about 500 words._**

 **Okay, well anyway do you think I should put the memories in italic or bold to make it easier to read or is it fine this way?**

 ** _And thanks for the reviews and the follows and the likes, I literally screamed so now my family thinks I'm crazy, though it's not really a surprise to them._**

 **And @mangomum thanks that was really reassuring and I love that you enjoying it :)**

 **@Regency1914, I have so much ideas for this story, that I'm already planning sequels and triqueals and spin-offs but first I need to get done with this. And to answer your question, you'll have to wait and see.**

 **Please tell me what you think about this chapter, thanks for reading**

 ** _Yikes, I think my authors note is longer than the chapter..._**


	4. The season

Elizabeth had found that her day was going in a way that it often did, lonely. It had taken a lot of time for her to get used to the lack of presence by those who would previously fill up her time.

It was not long into the day when her

routine was broken by the incessant rapture on her sitting room door.

Calmly placing the book she was reading for the tenth time down she watched as a flushed and angry Margaret stormed in.

"I do not think I can do this anymore!" She screamed banging the door closed.

"I don't think I can handle the planning, the colours, the material. Mama's constant prattling and stressing. I do not even want a season let alone a coming out ball!" She said pacing the length of the room as she spoke of her frustrations.

"Meg" Lizzy said attempting to get her attention but that attempt had failed as Meg had continue letting her feelings on the matter out.

"I do not understand why she is unable to understand that I don't want a season. I don't want to be presented to the ton. Do you know the stories I've heard of London society? I don't want to go to balls and meet young men because I do not see the reason for it. I don't want a husband!" She spoke her voice becoming heavy with emotion.

A low growl was heard from the office next to Elizabeth's sitting room.

"Margaret" Lizzy spoke again grabbing the girl's hand to silence her, "I think you should go fetch your cousins and siblings therefore I may continue with the story." Elizabeth spoke, her wrinkles moving as she smiled sympathetically at the girl.

Nodding, Meg left to do what her grandmother had told her to do.

Leaving Elizabeth to think of the story she would next tell them, the story of her experiences with London's society.

 _40 and some years earlier_

The honeymoon of the new mr and mrs Darcy was over way sooner than both of them would've liked.

If questioned about the honeymoon, mr Darcy would've commented on how wonderful it was to have his wife to himself without any worries. Mrs Darcy would've talked about the adventures and the time spent with her new husband. And the servants of the honeymoon home that they had stayed at would've gossiped about mr and mrs Darcy's inability to rise later than noon and despite this they would still be tired.

Though soon this heaven that mr and mrs Darcy had fallen in love with had to end as it was time they got back to the reality of life.

Which at the time was the London season, where Elizabeth would have been introduced for the first time, not just as mrs Darcy.

For Elizabeth she was full of nerves and excitement, often mocking her mother and complaining to her husband about it, who would chuckle and tell her that she would be loved by all.

Mr Darcy could keep his word for it was true that London society had adored Elizabeth and her quick wit, as she would challenge anyone who would dare speak out against her or her family.

She was quick to make friends amongst the ton, growing close with lady Matlock who had kept to her promise of helping her and discussing various subjects with the Ladies of London.

Lizzy's ability and want to socialize during a party was not left in Meryton for she had taken it with her to all of the beautiful balls which she had stared in amazement at the dresses and the finery of the manors they were hosted at.

It was difficult to ever find that mrs Darcy's dance card was not full because it was not long into the season that she had created quite a name for herself, that she had men of all ages rushing to get a chance at a battle of wits with the notorious mrs Darcy during an amazing dance which her husband did not mind because he was often reminded by the amount of love she had for him.

Unlike many would think the once stoic mr Darcy who would usually use a gathering to brood, seemed to be now spending his time in a corner, staring at his wife lovingly, shaking impatiently on the balls of his feet with a glass in his hands as his wife socialized. That is when he was not dancing with her or she had not made him dance with a lonely maiden who was in a great need of a partner.

And in this way, Elizabeth's first London season was a huge success even with the many rumors and enemies she had made during it.

Even though Lizzy was utterly disappointed when her first season came to an end, she had slid into the carriage with her husband on her last day in London, excited to begin her life at Pemberley.

" _And so you see, Meg, even if_ the ton is quite harsh, you are amazing enough to wow them and all you have to do is ignore those who think otherwise and remember that you are a Darcy."

This got a grumble of disagreement from the stubborn Meg as a reply.

With a sigh Elizabeth dismissed the rest of her grandchildren.

Waiting patiently as Ben left smirking at the fact that his sister was about to get a scolding from their grandmother and Mary following him as she gushed about the different balls and dresses that was described, to an annoyed Thomas as she tugged on her younger cousin's hand.

Once she was left alone with her grandmother, Margaret allowed her thoughts free, "of course they would love you grandmother, but I don't think I can shine like you did, I don't think I want to" she admitted.

"Oh Meg", Lizzy said resting her hand onto her granddaughter's younger one, "you will learn to love it and they will love you..."

Margaret did not allow her grandmother to finish, immediately shutting her off as her temper flared, "I don't want them to love me! I don't need them to! I am not Adelaide!" She shouted taking the name of her second cousin, who her mother often compared her to.

There was only one way to describe Adelaide Bingley, perfect. From her beautiful features that was her fiery red hair to her distracting light blue eyes that was made more beautiful by her soft features. And her personality was nothing of the precious miss Bingley we have grown to know, some might say she was the complete opposite of her spiteful great aunt. She acted in such a similar manner to her grandmother that Elizabeth often found herself calling her Jane.

"You don't have to be like her to be loved, they'll love you just the way you are"

"But you do admit that it would be preferable if I was more like her?" Margaret said, breathing heavily as she stood up from the couch. "That it would be better if I dreamt of love and a perfect husband to fill my time with instead. If i was more like Thomas, who dreams of experiencing love with real people instead of in a book as I often do yet find that I still don't want. That I still don't want a family t o love and grow old with" she spoke in anger before storming out of the room with a swish of her skirts.

Leaving a confused Elizabeth to ponder her angered filled words.

 ** _A/N I honestly feel like I could've written this chapter better. Well anyway despite that this is the longest chapter I wrote, 1261 words._**

 ** _Okay this is IMPORTANT I've edited Elizabeth's age to her mid 60s because I realize that it doesn't make sense if she's 70._**

 ** _And @Regency17 thanks so much for_** that review, it's really reassuring that I'm not the only one. Thanks so much for **_reading..._**

 ** _@beatrizwolfstark your review left me smiling like an idiot for like 2 hours, I'm smiling right now just thinking about it. I'm so happy that must've story was able to make you think of such a wonderful time in your life :)_**

 ** _Oh yeah and HAPPY NEW YEAR_**

 ** _Thanks for reading and tell me what your thoughts are on this chapter and what you think will happen (wanna see if I'm predictable)_**


	5. The Pemberley House

It had been a week since Margaret had told those angered filled words to her only grandmother. Within those days she had not spoken a word to her grandmother and avoided her. The reason for this was unclear to her, if it was that she did not want to talk to her grandmother, because of hurt that she did not understand or embarrassment that she dared to speak in such a way to her grandmother.

Her siblings and cousins had nagged her to join them in listening to their grandmother's story, who was refusing to continue it unless she joined them, which of course she being her stubborn self, had refused.

Without being able to spend her days in her grandmother's sitting room, with a cup of tea, discussing a piece of literature that they had recently read, Meg would use her time exploring the house, when she was not forced by her mother to help with her coming out ball.

Despite having spent most of her life in the Pemberley estate, she did not grow up in the House.

At the age of two, her parents had decided to move away from Pemberley, her father wanting to be independent and be able to see what opportunities London held for him.

They had moved back to Pemberley after five years of her father trying to find his passion, which had failed. When her mother became with child for a third time, they decided to move back to Pemberley.

Still wanting independence, her father had used his inheritance to buy a piece of land from the Pemberley grounds from her grandfather, refusing to move into the main house.

Although she adored her home, she enjoyed the House more, mostly because of the history behind it.

For the first few days, she spent exploring, she searched and found rooms that she had never seen before. She often became nostalgic, rediscovering the places she would play with her cousins.

On such an occasion when she was exploring, she had come upon a library. She was aware that Pemberley was famous for it's library, but this library was nothing compared to the main library, yet it still was as amazing.

It was more of a sitting room by its size yet the walls had bookshelves along the length of it. Unlike the books in the main library, these books looked used and they were not ordered alphabetically, these books seemed to be ordered in such a way that it looked like they were placed from the ones that looked most read by their covers and conditions to the least read, a few books were scattered around the room, which would never be found in the main library as her grandmother had appointed a librarian to look after the library when she found that she could no longer.

There was comfortable, colourful couches placed around the room, with a writing desk by the window that was looking out to the fields. There was a table next to the writing desk on which drawings were scattered across.

The room was so home-like and used that she felt like she was intruding in a person's own quarters. She decided to leave.

Opening the door, she came face to face with none other than Fitzwilliam Darcy.

"Amelia?" He said grabbing her hands a smile of relief coming to his face but there was confusion in his eyes as he took in her dark hair.

Margaret was so taken a back by the smile on her grandfather's face, the last time being that she saw it was years ago, that she didn't realise she was shaking her head.

"No, Meg" she said, taking a step back.

A look of realisation crossed his face as his wrinkled eyes showed disappointment. "I do apologise, Margaret. I don't know what came over me.", he said, a look of embarrassment on his features.

"No, tis I who should apologise. I realise now that I was intruding" she said keeping her head down.

When she had looked up again she saw that her grandfather had moved away from the door and was now running his fingers over the drawings.

"She drew the descriptions of places from books" he said with a shaky intake of breath.

Meg did not have to ask who he was talking about as it was that she already understood.

"I shall leave you" She announced, making her way to the door. "I do apologise again, I was exploring the house and happened upon this room" she continued, her hand on the handle.

"I would expect you to be with your grandmother at this time but I did hear of your fight in her sitting room, so it comes as no surprise that you using your time instead to 'explore'"

Those words had stilled her hand at the handle, turning to face him, again.

"You seem to know all that happens here, grandfather yet you are never apart of it" she spat spitefully at him allowing her mouth to move without thinking of the consequences of her words.

Fitzwilliam was taken a back by the harshness of his granddaughter's words but manage to hide he's hurt. "I do wonder how two people who are so much alike manage to fight so horribly" he said enjoying the challenging look in her eye, knowing that she already had a retort on her lips but chose not to allow her to use it by continuing.

"You do remind me quite a lot of your grandmother when she was your age. Your temper is very much like hers. I do remember her exploring Pemberley in a similar manner in which you are now." he said, staring off into the distance as he remembered the earlier parts of his life.

"I remember when she once had invited me on one of her explorations, it's actually how we discovered this room" he continued, his features remaining blank to Margaret yet his feeling a turmoil on the inside. "It was a week after we returned from the London season..."

 _40 and some years earlier_

Fitzwilliam was enjoying breakfast with his beautiful wife, his food often forgotten as he turned to her, watching her reaction to the different flavours the breakfast was giving off. He doubted he could ever get used to this, spending time with his wife.

In their short while of staying at Pemberley, they had made a routine of sorts. Beginning their day in each others arms, they would separate, shortly after meeting again at breakfast.

Georgiana had allowed them the pleasure of enjoying one meal alone in each others company which she had decided to be breakfast as she allowed herself the pleasure of rising late and enjoying breakfast in her sitting room, which Fitzwilliam did not argue about as it had given him time to be with his wife.

After breakfast they would separate, him going to handle estate matters and she going to Mrs Reynolds to see how the redecoration of the rooms in the house that she had decided to change from his mother's original decor or with exploring the house.

Later in the day they would meet up for lunch, Lizzy would spend the rest of her day with Georgiana, him completing the rest of the work he had for the day.

After supper they would then spend time in the music room, with Georgiana practicing or them reading or talking with each other.

But today Lizzy had seemed to him, to be more excited. He realised the reason for this when she made an offer.

"Fitzwilliam" she had said in that voice that she used when she wanted something, "I was hoping that you could complete your work before lunch as Georgie is to go calling today and I wanted you to come exploring with me" she said, a hint of mischief in her eyes.

Chuckling lightly, he replied, "I would be honoured although what does 'exploring' entail?"

"Why of course we shall be exploring the house, there is a lot of it that I haven't seen despite coming on a tour with my uncle and aunt and I am certain there is a lot you can tell me about each room"

And so when the time for lunch had come, Fitzwilliam had excitedly entered the dining room, having completed all his work for the day but was surprised to see that the table was not set for lunch. he looked up at Elizabeth, who was standing impatiently next to the table.

"We shall begin our exploring now" she announced to him lifting up the picnic basket that she had in her hand as an explanation.

They walked through the house in search of a room with a lot of open space, a sun room would've been preferable.

Walking pass a room with double doors, Fitzwilliam decided that was the perfect room. Calling Elizabeth over, he opened the doors. She giving off an excited screech at the sight of the ball room.

"It's the perfect place for an indoor picnic" she said, placing the picnic basket down, allowing her skirt to flare open around her as she spinned around the room taking in the open space.

Fitzwilliam watched her a wide smile coming to the his face as he watch the joy that she twirled around with. He couldn't help but chuckle from happiness as he placed down the blanket.

"Lunch is served" he announced playfully to his wife, who surprised him by coming up and adoring him with a kiss.

After they had eaten their fill, their exploring had begun. They would walk along the passage ways, greeting the occasional maid and a footman as they passed. Stopping at rooms, Fitzwilliam would give Lizzy an anecdote from his childhood about an event that had taken place there.

Laughing and talking animatedly with each other Mr. and Mrs Darcy were enjoying there time immensely that they did not realise how long they were exploring for. Their last room which Lizzy had called 'odd' because of the rainbow coloured sofas and the dark wood tables and chair in the small, dusty room that seemed to had been forgotten and placed in a corner for someone else to discover.

Despite the odd furniture and the amount of dust in the room, what really caught the couples eye was the view coming from the only window in the room, for at that time one could see the beautiful golden, red sun set behind the blue water of the stream flowing outside pemberley house, that was made even more breath taking by the amount of colours the sky filled up with that was brought out by the dark black the trees were turned into.

As Lizzy leaned in against the window sill, Fitzwilliam couldn't help but come stand behind her encasing her body with his arms, as he wrapped them over her, resting his chin on her hair, both watching the sunset, which had transported them to a magical world, in perfect bliss.

 _"One of the best days I had ever experienced_ ,I shall forever remember it" he added, a ghost of a smile on his lips as he looked down at his granddaughter, who had made herself comfortable on one of the multicoloured couches during the story.

Margaret was speechless. The last time she had remembered having a proper conversation with her grandfather was when she was just ten years old and even then he had not spoke with so much love and adoration.

"Margaret", he said when he realised that she was not going to say anything, "I heard the fight between you and your grandmother from my study" he admitted, "from what I understand is that your grandmother does not understand where you are coming from this could be because from the time she was young the only thing that she dreamed of was a marriage filled with love, and she believes you deserve the same"

"But that is not what I want. I am in no need of marriage or love. I do not even need it for the money. I can live perfectly fine off my inheritance and Aunt Julia and Uncle Ben have promised me a place in Pemberley."

"I understand where you are coming from, as I had the same dream when I was your age. I too dreamed of a life without marriage, I mean.", he added at Meg's lift of an eyebrow. "I dreamed of living my life in Pemberley, where I felt most at home. Looking after and maintaining the land which I then had planned to then give to Georgiana's son when the time was right, but then I met your grandmother and everything changed, maybe the same could happen to you"

It took her a while to think over his words, which he had used to pick up his book, momentarily placing it down when she spoke again.

"Thank you, grandfather, this story really opened my eyes" she said thoughtfully, standing up. "I think its time I start looking at things from a different perspective instead of my own stubborn one"

Walking over to him she placed a kiss on his cheek, "I need to talk to grandmother", she said walking to the door "I believe that you should as well, grandfather"

Leaving Fitzwilliam alone with his thoughts, which often seemed to be the only thing that kept him company.

Trapped with a whirlwind of thoughts that he found he hated.

 ** _A/N okay... this chapter was so much fun to write although it took me long to get down to doing it . Sorry, I just got back from vacation so I've been unpacking and my family has been all over me since I've been gone for a month, so I couldn't get down to updating._**

 ** _Well anyway Mr. Darcy is alive! Yay... I really enjoy writing with him, his such a fun and complex character..._**

 ** _And @mangosmum, thanks so much for the correction, I'll definitely go back and edit it. And thanks for reading and giving the story a chance._**

 ** _@Ana Suarez, I'm glad that you enjoying it so much. Yay, he isn't dead and sorry again for the long wait_**

 ** _Thanks so much for reviewing and telling me your thoughts. :)))_**

 ** _Thanks for reading and for all the follows, please leave me a review on your thoughts._**


	6. The New Type Of Love

Elizabeth was frustrated.

It had been three days since Meg had last spoken to her. The longest she had ever gone with not talking to the girl, while she was residing at Pemberley was for a day thus, she sitting alone in her sitting room with nothing more but a book was a very odd occurrence for Elizabeth.

She wanted Meg to come and talk to her on her own, she did not want to force her into speaking about her outburst but it had become increasingly hard for Elizabeth to leave her alone. Her resolve crumbled when she had gone in search for Meg earlier that day but Amelia, Meg's mother had informed her that Meg had told her that she was dismissed to spend her day in the library.

When she had gone to the library in search of Meg, she was not there, that's when she had given up on finding her and had went for a walk in the garden with her other two two granddaughters.

Despite the age difference between Mary and Amy the two were as thick as thieves, doing everything together. Mary usually leading Amy into trouble and then blaming it on her. Thus it was with no surprise to Elizabeth when she had found Amy up a tree, crying because she was unable to get down and Mary standing at the bottom, looking flushed, almost as if she had climbed a tree, after she had lost them on one of the trails.

"Grandma, I told her not to climb up. That she wouldn't manage but she insisted that she could.", Mary immediately excused when she saw her coming from behind the trees.

"She's lying!", squealed Amy from atop the tree, "she said that if I didn't climb the tree, I was a baby!", she accused between panicked sobs.

"Hush, Amy, everything will be fine" she said, immediately going into action to find away to get the girl down. She couldn't help but think that if she was any younger, she could easily have been able to climb that tree but it seemed with her old bones she would only be making more trouble. "Quick Mary, be fast and go fetch someone from the house to help, I'll stay here with Amy."

Mary did not need to go far to find help as she had found Meg making her way towards them in the same speed that she was trying to get to the house with, telling her sister about the situation they were in, she grabbed her hand and pulled her the rest of the distance towards the problem.

Elizabeth watched Meg in silence not daring to talk to her unless she spoke. Meg did not waste a glance on her, quickly taking in what had happened and hoisting herself up the tree. Once she had got to Amy, she was able to guide the girl down the tree, jumping down herself once her cousin was safely on the ground.

When Meg had got down, she turned to her sister, "Mary, you can't be this irresponsible with Amy. You are older, you understand more that is why she looks up to you and tries to impress you."

"I do try to do the same with you, grandmother" she continued, turning to Elizabeth, "I try impressing you so much so that when I find that I am unable to, I say some rather harsh words from the frustration. I am frustrated, grandmother, frustrated that I am unable to see what my future holds for me. Frustrated that I think I am unable to love a man enough for him to be my husband. I've never felt those feelings that Ben often describes as love. I've never become nervous around men as my friends I have. I am frustrated."

Throughout her speech, Lizzy had remained silent. Only speaking once she was done by grabbing the girls two hands in her own.

"Margaret, even if you can't find a marriage with love, at least find a man who will be able to respect you, because marriage brings about more love than you can ever expect." she said a faraway look in her face.

"Mary, go along and ask for the boys so I can l continue with the story, do be fast"

Mary hurried of with a swish of her skirts, leaving Meg to fuss over Amy while Lizzy got a maid to get them something to eat from the kitchen.

It wasn't long for the maid to come back, carrying q picnic basket and blanket. Shortly followed by Mary, the boys trailing behind her as she impatiently marched towards them.

Elizabeth had the maid set up the picnic close to a bench where she sat down allowing the rest to sit on the blanket below her, with Margaret to her one side and Amy to her other. The boys and Mary catching their breaths as they attacked the food that was set up.

"Meg finally agreed to join" Tom said with a spiteful sneer on his face as he glared at his cousin, who just rolled her eyes at him.

"Yes, I have, Thomas. Is that a problem?"

Shaking his head, dismissively as he ignored his younger cousins giggles, he turned to his grandmother motioning for her to begin.

"I do hope it is a love story" Ben put in, wistfully, as he hungrily picked up a sandwich.

Thomas who was in an annoyed mood that sunny afternoon and was growing tired of his cousins, groaned loudly at that comment but was ignored by the party as his grandmother replied.

"It is, indeed, Ben, but I don't think its the type you would expect"

"Oh but surely love is love, no matter the type"

The wrinkling Lizzy smiled, leaning back against the bench that she was comfortably seated on as she took in the expressions on the faces of her grandchildren that was so different from one another.

From the wide smile on Amy's face as she laughed happily at the birds flying above, unaware of the worries of the world and often trapped in her own perfect one, to the tough front that Mary often put up when she was around her older siblings and cousin, and the bored look on Tom's face as he twirled a piece of grass between his fingers. The wide smile on Ben's face as he rocked impatiently waiting for her to Ben. Her eyes soon sought Meg's and she saw the curiosity and hopefulness shine in her golden orbs as she waited for Lizzy to give the answer to her worries.

Clearing her croaky throat Lizzy allowed her words and memories to transport not only her but her grandchildren as well to a time in her life when there seemed to be so many opportunities she had yet to discover.

 _40 and some years ago_

The news of Mrs Darcy's confinement did not just excite those living in the Pemberley estate and family members, but some might say the whole of Derbyshire. For the only reason that the active Mrs Darcy would confine herself could surely only be for the reason of an impeding child, which would be the heir to the great estate of Pemberley.

Despite the well wishes of many, one of the most excited was Georgiana Darcy who was often found besides her sister-in-law trying to use her little skill in needle work to knit something special for her new niece or nephew. Unlike the previous Georgiana who would have fretted and worried over her inability in knitting a sock, this one , who's confidence had grown in the two years in living with the witty Lizzy just dismissed the weird looking sock with a laugh and sang to the bump in her sister-in-law's stomach that a life was surely forming in.

Mr. Darcy's office was found to be getting less company as he was often found to be fussing over his wife and his unborn child and some might argue that he spent more time with her during this time then he did during the first year of there marriage.

It was during such an occasion when Georgiana burst into the parlour to find Lizzy lain across her back with her hands comfortably resting against the bulge in her stomach that she had grown so used to during those 9 months that she could barely remember a time when it was not there, her head resting on her husbands lap as she closed her eyes trying to relax while he read to her from her favourite book.

Georgiana, whose embarrassment could be imagined at walking into such an intimate moment, wanted to leave the room but seeing that the attention of the couple was already on her and that they were making themselves more presentable because of her noisy entrance, she gave the announcement that she was sent with.

"The Bennets are here!" She said in a quick voice and with redness in her cheeks as a fussing Mrs Bennet barged in behind her cutting her off.

"Oh my darling girl!" she squealed, which was soon followed by a grumbling Mr. Bennet and smiling Kitty.

When Mr. Darcy went to help Lizzy up to greet her parents, Mr. Bennet stopped them with a swish of his hands.

"Remain seated, Lizzy, I don't want to be much of a bother. Just have one of the maids take us up to our rooms so that we may rest, it has been a tiresome journey., you see"

"I would do that, papa, but your arrival was not expected. Mama wrote to me previously that you were to stay to help Mary get settled into her new home…"

Lizzy was cut off by her younger sister, who was all to happy to put in her piece of gossip. "Indeed, they are quite poor, Lizzy. The house cannot even be compared to your Pemberley, if you can even call it a house, that is"

"Oh hush, Kitty, at least your sister is married. Where shall we sleep then, Eliza?", asked Mrs Bennet.

"The maids are currently setting up rooms for you as we speak" came the quiet voice of Georgiana, who was forgotten as she was pushed to the side by the entrance of the Bennets.

"I'm sure they won't be long, I'm certain you only employ the best, Mr Darcy" remarked Mrs Bennet sweetly to her son-in-law as she seated herself.

"I'll call for tea" squeaked Georgiana, rushing out of the room without another word, once everyone was seated.

"Georgiana!?" Lizzy called after her, moving to get up but was shortly stopped by Mr. Darcy, who waved at her to leave it as he rushed after his sister.

"Is Miss Darcy unwell, Lizzy?"

"She seemed well before.. I'm sure she is just busy with her music.", she replied, trying to hide the worry from her face as she smiled at her family and patiently answered her mother's question.

Just as Mrs Bennet had assumed it wasn't long for a maid to come announce that their rooms were ready, which had Mr and Mrs Bennet rushing out to get some much needed rest, leaving Lizzy alone with her sister and worrying over the disappearance of the Darcy siblings.

"So much has changed since Lydia got married" Kitty surprised Lizzy by saying suddenly, as she stared thoughtfully out the window. "After that, Jane and you were married and I was left with Mary. We were actually growing close, she wasn't as dreary as we had assumed but she still read those tiresome sermons. So you could imagine my surprise when I had found her joined to the lips with Mr. Brown's son and behind a bush no less, I guess her books eventually did begin to bore her but I would never think that she would stoop so low and do such a thing. The worst part being that I'm now the last unmarried sister and Lydia won't stop bothering me about it and it will be near impossible finding a husband with this big of a scandal to our names"

When Kitty turned and noticed the look of shock on her sister, she realised what she had revealed, she did not say anything else as she allowed her sister to get her bearing. Just continued to stare out the window.

Elizabeth was speechless, she had known that Mary's wedding was rushed but knew nothing of the details of it. She admitted that she was surprised when she found out that Mary was marrying a farmer's son but hardly dwelled on it as she was caught up in her own life. Worries began to pour into Lizzy's mind .

When her sister had not said anything, Kitty had grabbed her hand to get her mind away from her worrying. "I did not tell you this to fret over it and there really is no reason for worry, papa had them married and a lot of people do know of the situation but there isn't much we can do. Mary is now married to him. Her lodgings may not be the best and it's by far anything I would have liked and Mary will have to be doing a lot of housework but she seemed perfectly fine with it, it _was_ her choice."

Shaking her head to get rid of her worrisome thoughts which surely would not be the best in her situation, Lizzy smiled at her younger sister.

"When did you become so mature?"

"I suppose when I became the only Miss Bennet and realised that there are more important things than ribbons" she said with a heavy sigh as she smiled teasingly at her older sister. "You see, I now find myself in quite a problem. I do doubt that I would be able to find anyone suitable enough to marry me. I would have pleaded with you or Jane to take me for a season to London but George is hardly a year and you will soon be in the same situation. I'm now more than 20 years of age and by the time you or Jane are able to attend a season, I'll surely be a spinster"

She spoke slowly and calmly to her older sister, a way that she had learned to speak to her mother in the 3 years that she and Mary were left to fend against their mother's nerves. Just as the rest of her sister's had, Kitty wished to escape from it and begin a new chapter, away from Longbourn.

"I do see the predicament that you are in but I can't help but wonder whether you tell me this to vent or is there another motive?"

Smiling at her, she continued. "You guessed correct. I would not dream on spilling my worries onto you, especially in your condition. If I had no other choice and if I did not find myself in this most dire situation, I would have found my own solution but seeing as I've been searching and the only one that I could find would require your help. That is why I find myself her, pleading with you despite never being the best of sisters to you and often having been described as silly-"

"I understand what you are coming at. No need to continue explaining." Lizzy cut her off as she began to ramble, trying to make her thoughts clear to her sister. "What is it that you need me to do?"

"Well, Maria Lucas, who has grown quite dear to me in these lastfew years, and the same for me to her, is to be married. To a man of excellent character, who I have had the pleasure of meeting. She met him and grew close to him during one of her visits to Rosings to see Charlotte. I don't know if you know him. I think he is family of Mr. Darcy's… he was introduced as colonel Fitzwilliam?"

"Colonel FItzwilliam?!" Lizzy asked, finding herself shocked yet again by her sister's words. "As in my husband's cousin, colonel Fitzwiliam?"

"I had no idea that he was Mr. Darcy's cousin."

"We heard of his soon to be marriage but not much was given about his bride… Maria Lucas?"

"Indeed, they are very deeply in love."

" I would have never guessed"

"They are to go for a tour of the continent after the wedding and so Maria has given me a way out of all my problems…" she said, looking at her older sister from under her lashes, "she has offered for me to journey with them, given I'm not a bother. The colonel has of course agreed to provide for my lodgings and passage but I'm afraid that won't be enough and I was hoping that if it wasn't so much trouble you would be able to provide me with a small amount so I can enjoy the sights"

"Of course", was Elizabeth's immediate reply, "I won't even need to ask Mr. Darcy because I receive a big enough allowance to provide for both me and you."

"Oh thank you, Lizzy. I was so worried you would say no. I don't know how I would have even survived any more time with mama's nerves and I'll pay you back for every cent, if I am someday able to."

"Don't even think about it. I'll still be beyond comfortable without it"

"I should get some rest before dinner", she said, after a while, walking away and leaving Lizzy alone with her thoughts.

That evening, the Darcy and Bennet family ate heartedly, happy about the soon addition and about the solutions that they problems seemed to have found. Well all besides for Georgiana. Despite the smile that graced her face her mind was tumbling as she tried to find a solution to her own problem which her brother seemed to be in the way of.

The light of the candle in Mr. And Mrs Darcy's chamber's was only blown out during the deepest parts of the night as they told each other of the discoveries they had made on that day, that had started off as any other.

The running of the wax on the candle did not have much time to rest because it was soon racing again when cries of pain was heard from Mrs Darcy a few hours later.

The groans that she had tried to conceal as her husband made his own sleeping sounds besides her, soon became hard to hide and she was forced to wake up the heavily sleeping, Mr. Darcy.

It was not long after the first tired candle had been lit that the whole Pemberley house had been awaken and preparations were underway for the arrival of the newest Darcy.

The doctor was called and the room was prepared. Mr. Darcy stayed with Lizzy through this holding her hand as maids swarmed around them. He whispered calming words into her ear and spoke of his excitement for their child.

It was not long for the doctor to declare that it was time for him to leave and so with a lot of stalling he eventually did. As he walked out of the door with a loving kiss from his wife's lips, came some of the most hardest hours of Mr. Darcy's life, which at the time it felt like weeks upon weeks was found to only last ten hours.

For the first three hours, he spent in the company of his sister, Miss and Mr Bennet. He sat in the drawing room with a hot cup of tea in his hands, his legs shaking nervously as he listened to the two young girls discuss names and the fun they can have with a child as Mr Bennet lost himself in a book.

When the fourth hour came about and the sun was now high in the sky and the feint sound of screams of pain could be heard in the drawing room, that the simple shaking of his legs could no longer satisfy his nerves and his pacing of the length of the room began. Mr. Bennet tried forcing alcohol into him so that he could be distracted from his worries.

After two hours of continuous pacing and downing glasses of alcohol, Mr. Darcy found himself drunk in a room alone with his father-in-law. Kitty and Georgie who had moved onto much deeper subjects and seemed to have grown closer, had run off to a different room to continue their discussion. Mr. Bennet who had never grown close to the formidable man that was his son-in-law, was quite lost at what to do when he found him panicking, his drunken state not helping at all.

The once collected Mr. Darcy was completely broken with the awareness that the woman that he loved was in pain as she fought to deliver their child, had him in a near tear state from the panic. The alcohol in his system did not help at all as memories of the previous time the Pemberley house was shaken from the screams of pain from birthing a baby filled his head.

He remembered the time he sat in a room with his father, his uncle was there too. He barely understood what was happening except that after all the screams from his mother he would have a new sibling, at the time he did not care much about that, rather that his friend, George was doing something exciting while he was trapped inside. He remembered how his mother's screams had echoed through the house and how his father would often tiredly run his fingers through his hair. He remembered how he had bombarded his uncle with questions as to why his mother was in so much pain in an attempt to allow his young mind to understand. It had not felt like a long while when the screaming changed to a cry of a baby and his little world had been turned around as his father was called from the room by a solemn looking doctor.

He found himself following his father with the doctor expecting to be able to see his mother again, but was surprised when they were not guided to his mother's room but rather a room with a sleeping baby.

The elder Mr. Darcy had been just as confused as his son as the doctor pulled him away and whisper a few words to him. The effect of those words were immediate. He first gave a cry of disbelief as he pushed the doctor away, his breathing became frantic as reality dawned on him and he looked at his son as his thoughts turned to him and how it would effect him.

As his father's pain filled face, swam before his eyes, Mr Darcy snapped out of the drunken stupor that had carried him from the drawing room, having pushed down his father-in-law who had tried to stop his exit, and guided him up the stairs as his wife's screams turned into his mother's. He had banged on the door and demanded and begged to be let in, this had only scared Lizzy as she struggled to remain calm through all that was happening.

This had Mrs Reynolds rushing from Lizzy's side to get him to leave but this only caused his eyes to glaze with tears as he demanded the women who had become a mother to him to allow him to see his wife. Mr. Bennet had gotten two footman to help him forcefully remove Mr. Darcy from the room.

That was how Mr. Darcy found himself locked in his study, having become a bit sober. His tall and large figure crumpled on the floor as he struggled to get through what felt like an eternity while his mind drowned with thoughts of possible futures that had him shaking.

Lizzy who was exhausted and her lack of sleep from the previous night did not help her situation as she laid on the bed that held so many peaceful nights, panting and screaming. Her mother, who had surprised her and had been the calmest of all in the room held her hand tightly and softly urged her to continue while giving her sips of water.

She could not remember a time she had felt so much pain. Her grip on her mother's hand would grow tighter with every wave of pain she felt. She often would scream that she could not go on, that she wanted the pain to end but her mother would reassure her that it would be worth it in the end.

At first she was apprehensive at the fact that her mother would be in the room but seeing that none of her other sisters would be able to be with her she had no other choice. In the end when the time came, she did not regret her mother's presence because instead of the usual nerves and dramatics that she was used to from her mother, she found a cool and calm person in her place.

When she had at first panicked after her husband had left her side, her mother was there to assure her that all would be fine even without him. When she had complained of hunger, having eaten last during supper, her mother was there to get her favourite food served to her, going as far as helping her eat. When her cramps had worsen, considerably as her baby shifted within her, her mother was there holding her hand and soothing her to be patient.

When her husband had banged on the door demanding to be let in, she was sure that was the end of the calmness and her mother would be back to her old self, demanding her smelling salts. She was wrong again, her mother had ignored her husband completely and stuck by her side, reminding her not to worry and all would be seen to.

Despite her mother's calmness, Lizzy's first child delivery was not as easy as it would have seemed. she found the amount of maids in the room to be suffocating, she hated being the centre of attention and the way the doctor ordered her in what she should do had frightened her, her mind going into a panic as pain often jolted through her body.

Her frustration was increased when she could not find the words to tell everyone in the room what she wanted, that she couldn't tell the doctor that the way her legs was being grasped made the pain worse, that the maid dabbing a towel on her forehead was only getting hair in her face and that Mrs Reynolds, loudly ordering everyone, was making it difficult for her to hear the doctor's guides. This caused tears to spring to her eyes as she strangled a sob in the back of her throat.

Mrs Bennet had fortunately noticed the tears brimming in her daughter's eyes, and had immediately calmed her down and seen to what was troubling her. Once Lizzy had been able to communicate what she wanted, everything was a lot more easier for her.

It did not feel like long after that, that the doctor was urging her to push, that was a lot more harder than she could've anticipated but it was all worth it when her body was completely tired and she felt like she could sleep for weeks that after one weak push with a scream, she heard the rewarding sound of a baby's cry Her body slumped after that, her hair stuck to the side of her face from sweat, her night gown rolled up to her waist and her eyes drooping closed, she slept content in the knowledge that she was now a mother.

She had woken again to the feeling of someone nudging her, confusion was written all over her face as she looked around the room, her eyes first falling to her husband's sleeping figure besides her, who had been guided from his study and placed next to his wife to sleep off the rest of his drunkenness.

It did not take her long to realise what had happened from the ache in her body and when her eyes landed on what looked like a small bundle of blankets wrapped in a maid's arms, which caused her to shake her husband awake.

When it was noticed that the new parents had awakened, Mrs Reynolds took the cleaned baby from the maid to be presented.

"Mr, Mrs Darcy, your daughter" said she, settling the wrapped bundle into Lizzy's arms.

"Such light hair, like Georgie's and Jane's" Lizzy cooed, gently twisting a piece of the soft fluff of hair.

Mr. Darcy nodded silently shocked by the sight of his child, "This was worth the wait" he declared as he brushed his finger against _his_ daughter's cheek.

"Amelia Jane Darcy" said Lizzy, looking at her husband to see her smile mirrored in his.

The hours leading up to Mr. and Mrs Darcy's first child was some of the lowest of their life but as they sat together gazing down at the golden haired girl, they felt at their highest.

As Lizzy and Mr. Darcy gazed upon their daughter a wave of unexplainable love washed through them, having thought before that the strongest love that they felt was for each other, the one that they felt in that moment was completely different. It was inexplainable how they could love someone that they had just met.

 _"_ _I have never seen_ it that way!", declared Ben, "there are so many different types of love and I've only been focusing on the one" he said, his voice trailing off as he hurried to his feet, "please excuse me, grandmother, I must write about this." he continued, rushing off to what Lizzy assumed to be his room.

Meg hardly batted an eye at her brother's antics, already predicting that he would spend a few days locked in his room, contemplating words as his hands ached from the amount of ink he used. Her mind was rather whirling around the bit of hope that had been given to her from her grandmother's story.

Lizzy watched her granddaughter, intently as she tried to get an idea on what her thoughts looked like, but instead as she had expected, her face was blank, a void of any emotion as her eyes moved with the young girls chasing each other on the grass. There was only one way to learn what Meg was thinking, she was not one to give her opinion easily, and Lizzy knew well that the only way she would get answers was if she asked.

And so she did but indeed as it often was with her granddaughter, her answer was not what she expected albeit she didn't have an expectancy when it came to Meg.

"I must admit", she began, "I have not often pondered over the thought of children since the idea of marriage has not been one that I have liked as you well know nevertheless if I do have to consider marriage even if it is not for love, being able to bring life and raise others would an idea I would not mind entertaining and even hope for."

Lizzy was content with the answer that she had received as it was with the most enthusiasm she had heard her speak about marriage with.

When grandmother and granddaughter were about to settle into content silence with each other as they often had done before, they were interrupted by a familiar cheery voice as the owner of that voice came running from the house, announcing the oddest of words.

"Meg, Meg, I am to be wed!"

 _ **A/n yeah, yeah I know it's been more than a month since I've updated this tory but school started and I haven't had a chance to writ but this chapter has been the longest I've ever written with more than 5000 words, my previous highest being 1000 so yay for that.**_

 _ **Anyway what an exciting chapter and a cliffhanger...**_

 _ **oh and btw, sorry to anyone who was offended by y depiction of labour. i wrote Lizzy's feelings on it and her experience purely from hearsay and research, so if i did anything wrong or the pain she felt is wrong, please let me know and ill consider changing it according to that when im editing.**_

 _ **Deanna27 , handansultan, idk... actually I do but I guess you'll have to wait. btw glad you enjoyed the chapter.**_

 _ **mangosmum I even especially liked experimenting with the relationship between Darcy and her and I hope to explore more with it in upcoming chapters**_

 _ **regencygirl17 , your humble opinion is very much appreciated and as you will notice my first paragraphs are always a bit shaky and I will definitely be using your advise in anything that I write. as I replied earlier idk...**_

 _ **Leslie E , so glad that you enjoyed the story and I do realise and i'm really excited about it tho idk how long it will take me to complete with the distractions of the real world getting in my way.**_

 _ **nancillen thank you so much for reviewing, it is highly appreciated and it makes writing even if it is a great enjoyment to me so much more exciting to hear your thoughts.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading and reviewing and please tell me your thoughts on this chapter. Just a heads up, I would not expect another chapter for about a month, I do know what I want to write but unfortunately that will have to wait since we've started with exams and i'll be busy studying sooo...**_


End file.
